


The Faces Of Love

by madlaw



Series: SuperCorp One Shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon through Daximite Invasion, F/F, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: “I’m sorry Lena—”“For what?” Lena interrupts sharply.  “Hiding your alter ego, feigning friendship, or ghosting me these past few weeks?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/858188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	The Faces Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I found this going through some of my unfinished work-I think originally I intended a much longer story. I wrote it early last year, but whatever I intended, that muse deserted me, but I think it works as a short one-shot. Just mostly Kara sharing some thoughts on how she felt after Mon-El was forced into exile after the invasion.

The television casts monochrome glow in the otherwise dark apartment and a sharp wind intrudes through the open bay windows. Kara sits on her couch wrapped in her favorite throw, a gift from Lena for the holidays. Lena. The best friend she hasn’t spoken to since the Daxamites were forced from the planet.

At first Kara felt righteously indignant. She blamed Lena for creating the portal and the resulting chaos—the destruction, the lives lost. Feeling justified in her anger was easier than looking inside herself for her own failings. 

So, she ignored Lena and threw herself into the rebuilding effort. Exhaustion has been her nightly companion and she welcomes it because it means she didn’t need to think. She didn’t need to analyze her feelings or the events leading to the invasion and her boyfriend’s exile.

But she feels Lena’s absence acutely and over the last few days she’s allowed herself to reflect and behind her anger there’s overwhelming guilt. Guilt she ever took Mon-El back after discovering all his lies. Guilt she put up with his verbal and emotional abuse. Guilt for not loving him the way he claimed to love her. Most of all guilt for not missing him.

But there’s also guilt for never having told Lena she’s Supergirl. If she’d been honest with her friend, she would’ve known about Rhea and the Daxamites. Rhea wouldn’t have been able to slip under Lena’s defenses so easily.

But it’s all part of a past no one can change. All she’s been doing is pushing away all the people who love her.

Out of everyone she’s pushed aside in the last few months, she regrets the way she’s treated Lena the most. Not because she loves Lena more than Alex, but because Lena has no one else in her life. She promised Lena she’d always be there for her and the minute things got tough, Kara ran. She didn’t even have the courage to tell Lena how she felt. She just ghosted her.

Yet she misses her desperately. Lena was a daily part of her life. One she wants to earn back no matter what it takes.

She looks at her phone and sees its past 10pm. But she knows Lena’s either at L-Corp or still working in her home office. A few seconds later and Kara’s in her suit and taking off for L-Corp.

* * *

Kara finds Lena at home, cradling a glass of wine out on her balcony. She hovers just out of sight studying her friend. It’s obvious from the bags under her eyes Lena’s not sleeping well or often. She’s paler than usual and her shoulders are slumped as she leans against the railing.

She’s dressed for bed in boxers and one of Kara’s old t-shirts left behind on one of their overnights. It’s a punch to the gut—this visual manifestation of how much Lena misses her too.

Kara floats down slowly, not wanting to startle her friend.

“Supergirl—it’s been awhile,” Lena drawls.

“I know. It’s w-why I’m here, well at least partly,” Kara stammers.

“What did Lillian do now?” Lena asks with a strained smirk. But Kara sees the pain and exhaustion in her eyes. No matter what Lillian does, there’s a part of Lena that still loves her mother.

“Nothing that I’m aware of,” Kara rushes to assure her.

Lena cocks one perfectly shaped eye-brow in a gesture Kara’s missed so much. “So, what exactly can I do for National City’s hero?”

“Actually, its personal,” Kara tells her, doing her best to maintain eye contact with her intuitive friend.

“No offense Supergirl, but its late and I can’t imagine there’s anything between you and I that can’t wait. Come see me tomorrow at L-Corp,” she throws over her shoulder as she turns to walk inside.

Kara almost lets her walk away, but she’s afraid she’ll lose her nerve if she doesn’t do this now. She uses superspeed to change.

“Lena, wait. Please.”

Lena sighs forcefully but turns around—to see Kara standing there with her glasses and ponytail.

She stares impassively for an eternal minute and then turns around without a word, stepping inside. 

Kara sighs and hangs her head dejectedly. But as she turns to go, she realizes Lena left the sliding doors open. Its probably as good of an invitation as she’s likely to get and she takes it without hesitation.

Unlike her office at L-Corp, Lena’s penthouse exudes warmth, albeit an opulent one. Kara vaguely notes the R&B playing on the state-of-the-art sound system, but her hearing automatically latches on to the sound of Lena’s erratic heartbeat. It’s the same sound Kara’s heard every time she’s rescued the youngest Luthor. It’s fear. 

She’s already sitting on the couch clutching a throw pillow defensively and Kara cringes at the thought Lena feels she needs protection from her, even if only emotionally. Kara takes a seat next to her, leaving space between them which wouldn’t have been necessary a few months ago.

A pregnant silence settles between them and Kara knows it’s on her to break it.

“I’m sorry Lena—”

“For what?” Lena interrupts sharply. “Hiding your alter ego, feigning friendship, or ghosting me these past few weeks?”

Kara winces internally, knowing she deserves Lena’s anger, but pushes through the hostility to try and reach her friend.

“I regret being a coward and hiding pieces of myself from you, but our friendship is not a sham. Next to Alex, you’re my closest friend and the person I care about the most. You have to believe me.”

“How am I supposed to believe you when I don’t even know you?” Lena scoffs.

“Ask me anything and I’ll tell you,” Kara pleads. “Lena, I can’t—I can’t lose you too. I’ve lost so much already.

Lena sighs deeply and takes a moment before answering. “If anyone deserves a second chance with me, it’s you Kara. You’ve stood beside me and supported me since the moment we met. But you, better than anyone, know how much betrayal, lies, and heartache I’ve endured. 

I thought you’d be the exception. Instead your knife sunk truer than the Luthors’. I always knew the hate and ice running through my family. I was always prepared for the next slight, the next betrayal, the next wound. But I have to admit, I never saw you coming,” Lena concedes sadly.

“Lena, please—let me make it up to you. Give me a chance to earn back your trust. Please.”

Lena shrugs reluctantly as she stands. “I need time to process everything. I’ll call you.”

Kara stands and steps towards her friend, but Lena flinches away, so she turns dejectedly towards the glass doors. She hears Lena close them firmly behind her. To Kara it sounds like the death knell to their friendship.

* * *

Lena never calls and Kara throws herself into her work at CatCo and as Supergirl. 

She’s gradually reconnecting with her sister and friends, but it’s still mostly awkward. They expect her to be the same bubbly person and she struggles with explaining how her whole world shifted. They assume her despair stems from the man-child’s absence and downplay her pain over Lena’s. 

“Ponytail!” Snapper barks. 

Kara would’ve heard him 40 stories down even without super hearing. She sighs and lowers her head wishing she could disappear, but steels herself for his newest complaint.

“Yes, Chief.”

“The mayor’s giving the key to the city to your CEO buddy tonight. Something about Luthor Corp’s commitment to the city after the invasion.”

“L-Corp,” Kara corrects him automatically and endures the responding scowl.

“You’re covering it. I expect a quote from your friend. She hasn’t given any interviews since the invasion.”

“Uh, I doubt—”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to work harder,” he snaps dismissively.

* * *

“Alex, I need a favor.”

There’s no way Kara’s going to an event in Lena’s honor by herself and asking James or Winn would be more trouble than its worth. She doesn’t possess the wherewithal to placate male egos tonight.

“Sure, what?”

“I need you to go with me to an event the mayor’s hosting. Snapper’s making me cover it for the Tribune.”

“Sure, but why?”

“Lena’s being honored for her efforts in the rebuilding of the city.”

“No, I mean why do you need someone to go with you?”

“She’s still not talking to me.”

“Still? Have you reached out?”

“No. She asked for time and I have to respect that Alex.”

Alex thinks about trying to push Kara to talk about Lena, but decides it’ll be easier in person. “Okay, I’ll meet you there. Do you need help with an outfit?”

“No. I got it.”

* * *

The ballroom’s dotted with flickering candlelight and soft music wafts through the room. Tastefully decorated tables hold white hydrangea centerpieces and attentive white-gloved servers hold trays of sparkling champagne flutes aloft, filtering through the exclusive crowd.

Alex snags one as she heads for the bar to wait for her sister whose been delayed by her Supergirl duties. She spots Kara a few minutes later and waves her over.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“You should be. All this free alcohol’s been a hardship to bear,” Alex teases.

Kara smiles wanly, unable to shake the tension trapped in her shoulders. She looks around nervously and immediately spots Lena even without using her super senses. She’s speaking with the mayor. Before Kara looks away Lena turns abruptly and stares right at her.

The sound in the room blurs to a dull roar and Kara feels her face flush. Lena gives her a small, but genuine smile, before resuming her interrupted conversation with a puzzled mayor. Noise gradually filters normally through Kara’s ears and she turns to Alex, who’s smirking.

“I don’t think she’s upset with you anymore.”

“She’s just being polite. She’s a good person Alex. It’s not like she’d have me kicked out or something.”

Alex grins mischievously and gestures with her drink. “Well she’s a good person who’s heading right for you.”

Kara glances behind her and feels her heart flutter. Lena looks absolutely stunning in the dark crimson tuxedo with daringly tall heels, a white blouse with a plunging neckline, and her hair pulled back in a high, tight ponytail. 

Out of the corner of her eye Kara sees Alex slip away. Traitor.

Lena’s utterly unprepared for the midnight backless dress Kara’s wearing and when piercing green eyes lock on fiery blue, Lena forgets why she’s stayed away.

“Lena,” Kara whispers.

Lena stops, but not before she’s inside Kara’s personal space. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Me either. Snapper insisted,” Kara confesses truthfully.

Suddenly Lena’s professional mask cloaks her face and she takes a step back. “I see. So, you’re here for the scoop.”

Before Kara can explain she never intended to coax a quote from Lena, they’re interrupted.

“Darling, there you are…”

A striking redhead Kara’s never seen before possessively swoops her hand around Lena’s waist. Lena smiles at her indulgently.

Kara feels a pull in her gut and immediately dislikes the interloper.

Lena looks at Kara and its obvious she’s not sure how to introduce her. “Uh, Angelique meet Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter with the Tribune.”

Kara feels wounded. So, this is what they’ve come to…merely CEO and reporter. Thankfully Alex appears at Kara’s side, silently providing her support even if she’s not sure what’s going on. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara bites out. To anyone except Alex and Lena, Kara’s greeting would seem polite and genuine.

“No wonder Lena speaks to you exclusively,” Angelique smirks as she grazes Kara’s body with her eyes.

Kara crosses her arms and forces a laugh, trying to hide her irritation.

“Well Ms. Luthor, would you like to comment on the honor being bestowed on you tonight?”

Lena narrows her eyes. She knows Kara. The reporter never intended to ask her for a quote until Lena introduced her as a reporter.

“Come by my office tomorrow Ms. Danvers. I’ll be happy to speak to you then,” Lena responds nonchalantly.

“Of course.”

Lena and Angelique walk away with the redhead whispering in Lena’s ear. Lena’s laugh echoes as Kara drags Alex out of the ballroom.

* * *

Kara’s cranky from lack of sleep and in no mood to deal with Snapper. Hopefully the quote she got from the mayor will distract him from the one she didn’t get from Lena. She has no intention of going to L-Corp to speak with the CEO. She wants to repair their friendship, not cement Lena’s status as a source.

Maybe if she avoids him, Snapper will forget about her today. 

“Ponytail!”

Or not.

She’s forced to tell him about the impending interview with Lena or risk her already precariously ‘hanging by a thread’ job.

Then a train derailment keeps Supergirl busy for most of the day.

By the time she trudges back to her office to get some work done it’s after 6pm. She’s so preoccupied she doesn’t sense anyone in her office until she hears a throat clear. She yelps and turns sharply towards the small couch by the door.

“Lena!”

Lena smirks annoyingly.

Kara smooths her pants while she collects herself. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor, I wasn’t aware we had an appointment,” Kara says airily as she takes a seat behind her desk. Luckily Lena doesn’t possess superpowers so she can’t hear the loud drumming of her heart.

Lena cocks her eyebrow and stares at Kara knowingly. She’s well-schooled in professional power plays, but before she can challenge Kara, she reconsiders. They’re friends—or at least she’d like to be again—not business rivals.

“Kara, I’m sorry about last night. I acted like a brat. Seeing you caught me a bit off guard.”

“Yes, I can see how it might, considering you never bothered to call me,” Kara snipes.

“Yes, well I still have a few weeks left to even come close to your record,” Lena reminds her, but then takes a deep breath.

“Look Kara, can we talk? Trading barbs won’t get us anywhere we want to go. I'm here for you if you still want that.”

Kara’s face softens. “Of course.”

“Interested in take-out back at my place?”

“Potstickers?” Kara asks hopefully.

“But of course,” Lena grins. It’s not everything Kara hoped for—but it’s a start.


End file.
